Regret
by oohsehoonie
Summary: Sehun Luhan / Kisah bahagia namun menyakitkan Sehun dan Luhan/ 'Hyung jangan seperti ini. Saranghae' / BoyXBoy , YAOI, DLDR, No Bashing / No Plagiat.


Warning : it's YAOI ! DLDR!

Rated : T

Oohsehoonie present…

* * *

.

.

Saat alarmnya berbunyi, namja bersurai coklat itu langsung terbangun dan masuk ke kamar mandinya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah siap dengan pakaian yang rapi. Berjalan keluar apartemennya dengan langkah santai, berhenti sebentar di toko bunga dan memilih mawar putih untuk dibelinya. Mawar itu sudah berada ditangannya sekarang.

Ia melangkah ke arah lapangan basket yang terletak diseberang toko bunga itu, tersenyum melihat banyak anak-anak yang bermain disana. Berhenti sebentar mengingat sebuah kenangan yang sampai sekarang masih terukir dengan jelas di ingatannya

_*flashback_

"_Luhan yung, ajari aku mendrible bolanya seperti yang kau lakukan barusan"_

"_Ayo sini kuajari" pemuda yang dipanggil Luhan itu mengambil bola basketnya_

"_Hyung apa begini?"_

"_Sehuna, kau badanmu terlalu kaku. Lakukan itu dengan santai seperti saat kau berlatih dance"_

"_Ini beda hyung" protes Sehun_

"_Sudah kubilang kau tak akan bisa. Sudah kau tunggu saja disana satu ronde lagi aku dan Yixing selesai" Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun_

_Sehun berjalan ke arah kursi di pinggirr lapangan_

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, sambil mengingat kenangan bersama orang itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju kedai bubble tea yang dulu sering dikunjunginya bersama orang itu

Kenangan mereka kembali terlintas di benaknya

_*flashback_

"_Sehuna, ayo mampir ke kedai itu" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun_

"_Hyung, kau mau pesan yang rasa apa?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sampai di dalam_

"_aku mau bubble tea rasa taro, kau mau yang mana Sehun?" Luhan menunjuk bubble tea pilihannya_

"_aku mau choco bubble tea hyung" jawab Sehun cepat_

"_Baiklah, mari pesan kedua bubble tea itu"_

"_Hyung, boleh kucoba punyamu?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang asik menikmati bubble tea_

"_Boleh, ini untukmu" Luhan tersenyum_

"_Gomawo hyung,ini kau coba punyaku juga" Sehun memberikan bubble teanya juga_

Sekarang ia hanya duduk sendiri disini, tak ada lagi yang bisa diajak berbagi bubble tea, jika ia ingin merasakan kedua rasa itu ia harus membeli kedua minuman itu dan menghabiskannya sendiri. Setelah membeli dua gelas bubble tea ukuran sedang ia berjalan kembali ke apartemennya dan masuk ke mobilnya. Mobil berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, berhenti sebentar di tepi sungai Han.

Sungai itu memiliki kesan tersendiri baginya

_*flashback_

"_Apa kau mempunyai kekasih hyung?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan_

"_Belum, kau sendiri?" Luhan balas bertanya_

"_Kalau begitu hyung kau jadi kekasihku saja. Otte? Jawabanku tergantung jawabanmu padaku"_

_Luhan hanya mengangguk tak berani menatap Sehun_

"_Hyung,lihat aku" Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya_

"_Sehun,jangan begitu aku malu" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan saat mendengar tawa Sehun_

Ia tersenyum lagi, sosok itu benar-benar tak bisa ia lupakan. Terlalu banyak kenangan diantara mereka. Melajukan lagi mobilnya ke sebuah toko kue, tempat yang menyimpan kenangan manis dan pahit tentang dirinya dan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya

_*flashback_

"_Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Luhan_

"_Boleh saja, lagipula tempat iini juga bukan milikku" I pemuda itu tersenyum pada Luhan_

"_Namaku Oh Sehun, kau?" pemuda itu mengajak Luhan berkenalan_

"_Xiao Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan hyung" jawab Luhan_

"_Apa aku lebih muda darimu?" Tanya Sehun_

"_Sepertinya begitu" jawab Luhan_

Ia tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, ia sangat ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu dimana mereka saling mencoba mendekatkan diri, saling menceritakan kesulitan masing-masing bahkan tak jarang mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain sampai akhirnya ke-egoisannya menghancurkan segalanya

_*flashback_

'_Hyung, ingat hari ini kita genap 2 tahun, datanglah ke tempat kita pertama kali bertemu' Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan mereka_

"_Anak itu, mana mungkin aku melupakannya" Luhan yang saat itu sudah berada di dekat tempat yang janjikan langsung menuju tempat itu_

"_Ini terlihat cocok" Luhan melihat Sehun bersama dengan seorang yeoja_

"_Yah, memang cocok ini sangat indah Sehun" yeoja itu memainkan sebuah kalung ditangannya_

"_Pilihanmu memang selalu bagus" Sehun mengacak rambut yeoja itu_

_Luhan tidak suka melihat kejadian di depannya. Ia langsung masuk dan menghampiri Sehun_

"_Jadi ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku Sehun? Pergi bersama wanita lain diam-diam" Luhan membentak Sehun_

"_Hyung, kenapa kau sudah datang? Bukankah kita janjian sejam lagi?" Sehun terlihat kebingungan_

"_Kenapa? Apa kau tak suka aku mengganggumu bersama yeoja ini?" Luhan kehilangan kesabaranya_

"_Hyung ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bisa jelaskan" Sehun mencoba menahan Luhan_

"_Cukup Sehun, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan aku sudah melihat semuanya" _

"_Hyung tunggu dulu" Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan, saat ia keluar dari pintu Luhan sudah menyebrang jalan_

"_Hyung aku bisa jelaskan semuanya jangan pergi seperti itu" teriak Sehun_

_Luhan mendengarnya,tapi ia tak berhenti walaupun ia sangat menginginkannnya. Kini ego-nya telah menguasainya_

"_HYUNG!" Sehun kembali berteriak_

_Luhan melihat banyak orang berlari berlawanan arah dengannya, ia mengacuhkannya_

"_Cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit"_

"_Jangan ada yang menyentuhnya, lukanya bisa bertambah parah"_

"_Darahnya banyak sekali"_

_Luhan melihat banyak orang berkerumun di jalan yang baru saja ia lewati, ia tak melihat Sehun disana. Perlahan ia mendekati kerumunan orang disana dan melihat Sehun sedang berbaring berlumuran darah_

_Luhan tak pernah sepanik ini, ia menatap Sehun bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia ingin memeluk Sehun tapi takut luka namja itu semakin parah._

"_Hyung jangan menangis" ucap Sehun saat Luhan berlutut disampingnya_

"_Diam bodoh, jangan bergerak" ucap Luhan saat Sehun berusaha bangun_

"_Hyung dia sepupuku" Sehun tetap berbicara_

"_Sudah kubilang diam dan tunggu ambulans datang" _

"_Hyung,kalung itu sebenarnya untukmu" Sehun bicara lagi_

"_Diam sudah kubilang aku tak butuh penjelasanmu" Luhan semakin panik melihat darah terus mengalir dari tubuh Sehun_

"_Hyu..ng" Sehun terus memanggil Luhan_

"_Sehun diamlah jebal" Luhan mencoba mendiamkan Sehun_

"_Saranghanda" gumam Sehun_

"_Nado Hun,nado" Luhan tak tahan melihat Sehun seperti ini_

"_Mana ambulansnya?" teriak Luhan saat Sehun mulai tak berbicara lagi_

_Semua orang menatap iba padanya, Luhan tak butuh itu ia hanya butuh Sehun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat dan diselamatkan. _

_Sayangnya Sehun telah meninggalkannya sebelum ambulans sempat datang_

Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu, seandainya ia tahu akan seperti ini ia akan mendengar penjelasan Sehun saat itu. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar saat ini mungkin Luhan akan kembali pada saat itu, seandainya saja Luhan bisa.

Ia melajukan mobilnya lagi menuju sebuah bukit, tempat ia dan Sehun sering kunjungi saat akhir pekan dan saat tahun baru. Tempat itu juga menjadi peristirahatan terakhir Sehun

"Hun,apa kau melihatku dari sana? Kau jahat sekali meninggalkanku seperti ini" gumam Luhan

"Apa kau bahagia disana?" Luhan meletakkan bunga yang tadi dibelinya di makan Sehun

"Lihat aku membawa bubble tea kesukaanmu" Luhan menaruh bubble tea itu juga

"Kuharap kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya" Luhan tersenyum

'Hyung,jangan seperti ini. Saranghae"

Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan mendengarnya, ia bisa mendengar Sehun berbicara padanya.

FIN~…

.

.

.

* * *

**Ff pertama yang saya buat dan ff kedua yang saya post.**

**Review please?**


End file.
